Blinded By Blood
by UchihaMalfoy
Summary: Sasuke tells us his story! How he and Naruto meet! Nothing to do with Ninja...just a story told by him! NaruxSasu Yaoi! GaaraxNeji, ShikaxKiba, ChoujixIno High school
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first chapter, I hope you all like it and I would be grateful if you could review. If you think its crap I will simply just take it off but if you like it then ill carry on.**

**This is just basically the introduction and the Narrator is Sasuke himself. It will get better in the upcoming chapters and longer :D:D**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**xxUchihaMalfoyxx**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Chapter 1**

When he was 21 my boyfriend almost became paralyzed, after healing slowly from he injuries he still never really told me what happened that night. It pained me but at the same time I'm thankful that he didn't, years have gone by and even today we never speak of the incident, but rather the events following up to it. He said it all started from when we first met, I disagreed, I said it started from the moment I was born, after thinking he was forced to agree.

I'd like to think that I was a normal 17-year-old boy but I wasn't, I was never interested in girls or guys, one thing went through my head and that was revenge. Today I now can see that I was blinded by the thirst of my brother's blood on my hands and not once had I even stopped to actually think of what I was too do after I had completed the task. But now I still think that I was not wrong to think this way, I had no one; I let no one in, I'll start off from when I was 9 years old...

I remember waking up one early morning and looking around my cold room, I was never one to complain about such things, but I felt that the room was too big. We lived in a big house...some will call it a mansion, my father owned a series of companies what brought in enough money to live through generations but he was thirsty for money...he never stopped. My brother, Uchiha Itachi, was too taking over from my father; pretty fair in my view because he was older I knew this. The one thing that bothered me is that I admired my brother out of all people yet I was jealous.

I had been compared to my brother all my life, it was annoying but I still kept smiling. My father was cold to me yet respectful to my brother but my brother took no notice of all the affection, my mother was the only person that showed affection to me and sometimes my brother did. I was always trying to impress my father but what would have been incredible for any other 9 year olds it was not enough for my father because Itachi had already done it but better. Being compared by all my clan was the worst though...they didn't know they were doing it so it just made it worse, it seemed natural for then to degrade me.

"Oh my Sasuke! I hear your doing well in school? Did you now that your brother could have been worthy for college at the age of 10? He really is a pride to our clan!" Old Mrs. Hatsuki had said one evening when I was coming back from school. It was hard to hear it but I always smiled because I always agreed.

"That's right Mrs. Hatsuki! I'm going to grow up just like him! You wait and see!" I would say confidently, she would smile and wave me off and continue with her gardening. Hell! I was proud of my brother just like the rest of the clan was, but there was something that I felt was not right. Itachi never looked proud, each day I would see him training harder, I wondered why. Why is it that he was so good that he would spend most the day training, yes, the Uchiha clans were well known for there ability in martial arts and I had seen my brother do some moves that I never thought possible but obviously they were. This just pushed me further.

I remember one particular day when it was a weekend, a Saturday to be exact, I had planed to stay the whole day training with my brother. He had promised me weeks ago that he would teach me and train with me so I was excited. I went to the Uchiha Dojo...it was abandoned because only Itachi was aloud to use it, I never ever saw how he would be so good without anyone to train with but looking back I found clues that there were other people there, there had to be.

"Brother! Train with me!" I said smiling brightly at my him, Itachi looked at me blankly, I had never meet someone who could hide all there emotions so well...I could not read his face at all.

"Come here..." He would say, I grinned and walked over to him. When I was in reaching distance he would flick my forehead and make an attempt of a smile "Another time" He would answer as I rubbed my head pouting. Being of such a young age I didn't take any notice of my brother's actions, he never actually smiled, not once had I saw him genially smile...hell I don't think he even smirked! He was so emotionless it was scary.

Even though Itachi wasn't the most loving of brothers I was sure he had a little affection for me, when I gave up in asking my brother to help me train I would train alone. In my mind I was competing with my brother, I would train for hours none stop, I remember one particular day were I was so exhausted that I fell to the floor. I couldn't walk and I lay panting looking at the sky. I heard footsteps walking over to me but I didn't have the strength to look. I felt strong arms lift me up off the ground and put me on his back...it was my bother.

"Brother..." I tried but I was too tired.

"S-sh…Little brother, that...will do...I think" There was a hint of something in his voice that I could not put a finger on, it was strange. I did not know at the time what my brother meant by saying that, I fell asleep on his back and he carried me home.

That's when it happened, properly the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I went to school that day as normal, happy and ready to show off at school, I was better than everyone there and I loved it, it made me know that I could beat my brother and I would. When I came home I knew instantly that something was wrong, there was no noise, Old Mrs. Hatsuki was not gardening, no one was there to compare me with my brother...instead they were sprawled out on the floor...dead.

To this day I still remember the pain of only seeing the color read...lifeless eyes and beaten down houses. There was one word sprayed everywhere in blood, Akatsuki. I had heard all about them, they were a rough gang that was brutal and yet geniuses of not leaving any clues to the police off whom they are. I walked down the bloody street my heart in my mouth, I did not cry yet, one thing was going through my head and that was my Mom, Dad and Brother.

I ran to my house not being as quiet as I would have liked, I flung open the door and it was silent, it was the only house that I saw that wasn't smashed, hope grew within me...but not for long. There was noise coming from there bedroom...it was if it was telling me to look behind the doors. I walked slowly over to them knowing that I would not like what was going to be revealed but I did none the less...I reached out for the door handle trembling and opened the door calling out for my mother and father...I screamed instead.

My mother was looking at me on the floor her mouth open...she was crying blood my father draped over her protectively. I had fallen too my knees shaking, I still didn't cry...not yet. There was a big pool of blood surrounding them but I couldn't stop looking, I thought that it must be a nightmare. There was a laugh and my head shot up, a figure was in the shadows...oddly familiar, it stepped forward into the light and I gasped.

"Brother? Mom and Dad..." My voice was trembling but at that moment I did not suspect my brother of killing them.

"I know..." He said grinning like a mad man, there was two things wrong here...first my brother had laughed, I had never ever heard him laugh before and he had grinned...then it came to me and it was then that I started crying.

"Brother? Why?" I said so weakly I did not think he had heard me...he obviously had because he had laughed again.

"Foolish...Little...Brother...I had thought you stronger than this" He hissed, he walked over to me and put his foot on my chest flinging me back. I fell back screaming in fear.

"I don't want to die...please...no!" I begged. Never in my life had I ever begged for anything, I asked for training but never begged, I never begged for anything...I felt my pride leave me.

"I won't...not yet..." He said, he leaned down and touched my cheek I flinched but dared not to move. "If you want to kill me grow strong...only think of me...when you are strong try if you might...we will have a fair fight" He had said then slapped me that my head turned forcefully to the side. He laughed and left, I just sat there with my eyes wide and crying, I did not know at the time how that one sentence would affect my life.

I had fainted that night, I woke up in hospital and as soon as I woke up I was asked questions, I never answered them. From then on I never cared for anything and cold to everyone, I would not become friends because they could not be trusted. My brother was properly the only person I ever trusted and now he was the person that I hated and all I wanted was his blood on my hands. I called myself an avenger from then on and I promised that I would grow strong and kill my brother...how stupid I had been, I was doing the exact thing he wanted me to do...I was blind, My brother had been testing me, all he ever wanted was someone to beat him and he thought that I would be a good fight but I knew that he did not think I would win, he was properly right.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Done! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :D:D I only got one reviewer :( oh well not that I was expecting more cuz there was no naruxsasu mentioned in the first chappy but now there is :D:D SPEACIAL THANKS TO...**

**sAyUrI-aNbU - Thanks for reviewing :D:D I'm really grateful :D:D**

**Anywho!...to the story!**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Chapter 2**

I lived in Konoha city, it was a reasonable size but the population was overcrowded. When I had turned 17 and knew that I was aloud to live alone I went to the police and confirmed by brothers disappearance. I had just said he went out and didn't come back that day; I did this so they could convert a small fortune out of my brother's account and put the money in mine. When my family died the business was left to Itachi and so was all the money, I did not take care of the company though, I did not know who did.

I moved out of the Uchiha compound and moved in with my distant cousin Sai, Sai was not an Uchiha, he never was...its a miracle if we were blood related. I had met Sai at Konoha high in first year, we found out we were cousins and then stuck together. I also hung around with Neji Hyuuga and his friends, we were together but I never did consider them my friends, I simply hung around with them because Sai did. Sai and me lived in an apartment; we both had small fortunes in the bank so it was a nice apartment...an average apartment.

I regretted moving in with Sai though, every night he would bring a different girl in, have sex with her then I would never see her again unless she went to my school. He was a player, at first I didn't mind too much, not many things fazed me but it was when he started bringing guys home, I have nothing against gay people its just that...they are somewhat more persistent that women. Men were too horny and I had had my experiences, many would see me and try and seduce me, actually force me, Sai had to always hurl them out. It was annoying.

I manage to get Sai to stop bringing people to the apartment though he wasn't happy with it, I did not care. He had slept with three quarters of the school population and I hated it, I had no idea why I just thought Sai was ruining the respect people held for him, I was wrong, people loved him, he was loud and funny and a real charmer. I was also popular but not because of my personality but because of my looks.

That's the difference between Sai and me; even though we had similar images...though he was weird looking...we both were loved for different reasons. He because of his personality and I because of my looks, Sai loved it though I hated it. I never had interest in anyone whether it is boys or girls, one thing was going through my head at that time and that was the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi and how I was going to kill him. I had became a top black belt and trained until I could not move anymore, Sai was actually worried about me and forced me to stop, I found this a disturbance so we made a deal. He would let me train but I had to go out to whatever club he wanted once a month.

It was a reasonable deal and I always managed to slip away when we went to nightclubs, it was not a big problem...no one would try it on with me because they would get a punch in the face. That once a month was the only time I allowed Sai to bring someone home...though he worked around this, he would bring two people home and have threesomes, it annoyed me but I guess it was part of the deal.

Me and Sai both had black hair though mine had a slightly blue tinge to it, mine was somewhat long while his short, he was taller than I and much more paler though I was skinnier. We did not really look alike but you could tell we were related, though no one knew Sai's last name, neither did I, when the teachers asked at school he said he didn't have one, he didn't seem to mind.

I walked to school with Sai, it wasn't long and we grabbed breakfast on the way. I remember going back the first day after the summer holidays, when I entered the gates I was surrounded by my fan girls while Sai was pushed away, Sai was not as popular with the girls as I was but I wish he was and I wasn't. The too leaders of my fan club were too sluttish girls, Sakura and Ino. They were the most annoying girls I had ever met and I would often find myself wanting to strangle them.

I never did harm them though, they were girls after all I could not hit women no matter how annoying they were, I also couldn't say hurtful things to them as much as I wanted too. I would ignore them and be cold but I would never say harmful things, it was too childish for my likings. I had groaned when they surrounded me all looking hopeful screaming the same things.

"Sasuke! Please go out with me!"

"Let's go on a date!"

"How was your summer? Go out with me?"

"Let's go see a movie Sasuke!" I never did get chance to reply because they would all start fighting with each other and that was my cue to sneak away, I did unharmed. Sai would always walk up too me and slap me on the back sympathetically, he didn't even want that sort of attention. We had saw Neji and his friends sitting on the steps in front of the building as always. We walked over too them Sai grinning and waving.

"Hey guys! You never guess who I did on the weekend..." Sai babbled on.

There were four in our group if you didn't count me or Sai, if you did count me and Sai then there would have been 6 of us. First there was Neji, he was a good lucking boy and somewhat girly looking, he had long dark brown hair, which I'm sure he straightened, and lavender eyes almost white which did not consist any pupil. It was a Hyuuga trait; he was tall but was skinny which made him look almost feminine, he had on many occasions been mistaken for a girl.

Next was Hinata, she was Neji's cousin and had the same Hyuuga eyes; Neji and Hinata were both pale, not as pale as me or Sai though. Hinata had long dark blue hair and was very pretty though very shy. She was actually kind of annoying because she was that shy that she stuttered, even when we have known her since first grade she is still shy around us.

Next was Lee...Lee was just plain freaky, he idolized off our PE teacher and was a spitting image of him, he always wore a green suit and was always active, he had a weird bowl hair cut and the most enormous eyebrow you have ever seen, it was rumored that they were alive. Gai-sensei is much worse though, whatever Gai-sensei does Lee will do and them together was the most freakish thing I had ever seen. Lee always mentioned youth into the conversation and then he would go into a speech about it, over the years we have learnt to tune it out.

Last was TenTen, she was a pretty girl who's family followed the Japanese traditions, she was always seen in a Japanese style top and her hair was always in two buns at the top of her head. She was good at fighting with weapons and I had soon found myself respecting the girl, she had been crushing on Neji forever but he never had seemed to notice, anyone could tell he was Gay but everyone seemed dense, I did not envy them.

"How was your summer Sasuke?" TenTen asked

"The normal...if you get my drift..." I said emotionless pointing to Sai, TenTen nodded in understanding. I never did show emotion, I had dark hair and even darker eyes which all went with my personality. They all knew I did not show emotion and they were used to it now and did not take offense, the only thing I did was sneer, smirk, glare and snicker. All the mean trades.

"Oh! How I envy you Sai! Always acting so youthful!" Lee said punching the air, Sai grinned at him.

"Well Lee all you had to do was ask...I could set you up with someone in no time!" I pitied the person who he had in mind. The bell rang shortly after and we all went to homeroom, our teacher was Iruka-sensei, he was a nice man and always friendly but if you pissed him off it would be the end of your life. We were all in the same homeroom and me Sai and Neji sat on the back row while Lee, TenTen and Hinata sat on the row in front of us. Iruka normally just let us chat but this time it was different, everyone came in and sat down and then Iruka got our attention.

"Welcome back everyone, our school this year is taking part in a new program, college students for a course are assisting a teacher...not all teachers but a few and will help us teach, even though there not that older than yourselves you will treat them with respect and call them sensei even if they ask you not too" He gave us the 'look' which always made us do as he says. "Mine should arrive soon, he will help me do my history lessons which some of you are in my class...he should be here any-" There was a knock on the door and Iruka grinned, "Here he is!" Iruka opened the door and a boy walked in.

Well...he was a young man about the age of 21; he was a big guy with light brown hair and swirling tattoos on each cheek.

"Everyone! This is Chouji Akimichi!" Everyone said hello enthusiastically he grumbled a hello and pulled a bag of chips out and started munching on them, Iruka did not look pleased which was amusing, he would soon find out not to take advantage of Iruka-sensei Iruka informed us that our year had an assembly after homeroom so Tsunade could properly introduce everyone. I walked with Neji down there, we had lost the others when the bell went and there was a crowd, our school like the city was over populated.

When we got there we sat in some random seats and waited for everyone to sit down, Tsunade, our principal, stepped onto the stage and we were aware that there were people sitting behind her but we did not take nay notice, we would see them soon enough and you couldn't really see them unless they were standing up. Tsunade stood up looking somewhat angry, this was nothing new, she was a blond big-busted woman who was very snappy and had a bad temper, and she was scary as the devil himself!

"Now brats listen here! Were doing a new program and college students are assisting some of the teachers, there young but there still teachers and can give you detentions, I'm going to quickly introduce them...now For History we have Chouji Akimichi..." The boy from earlier stood up and greeted us and then sat back down.

"For Mathematics with Kakashi is Sabaku Gaara..." Gaara stepped forward and I noticed Neji stiffen, I glanced and him and smirked knowingly, Neji was so gay. Gaara was a got...there was no doubt about that, he had flaming red hair and heavy black eyeliner aground his eyes, he wore black skinny jeans with a black shirt and tie, he did look cool and Neji obviously thought so too. I felt sorry for Gaara, having to work with Kakashi, Kakashi will make him do the whole lesson alone, Kakashi must love it, he can now be late for a whole lesson and not worry about us not learning anything. Kakashi wore a mask covering half his face and bandana over his one eye; even though he was always late he was the coolest teacher around.

"For PE with Gai is...Kiba Inuzuka" A browned hair boy stepped forward with red triangle tattoos on each cheek, he was grinning and waving stupidly he looked more canine than human but was not unattractive, I looked over at Neji who caught my eye, we both snickered. He had to stay with Gai, poor guy.

"For science with Kurenai is Shino Aburame..." A black haired boy with sunglasses stepped forward; I could not see his face because it was covered with a scarf.

"For English with Asuma we have Shikamaru Nara..." A browned haired guy whose hair was in a high pony tail stepped forward and waved lazily before sitting back down yawning...he did not look smart but he must be fro Asuma-sensei to accept him to be his assistant.

"And last for Drama with Jiraiya is Uzumaki Naruto..." A guy stepped forward and I was sure the whole assembly gasped...well except for myself, I stayed passive. He was truly beautiful, he had a perfect figure, and you could see some muscle under the orange shirt we was wearing with his black pants. He had bright blond hair and a breathtaking smile, his eyes were the color of the ocean that shines, his had tanned skin and three whisker marks on each cheek...scars, it did not matter though because they made him look very attracted.

That was the first time I saw Naruto, back then I did not care much for what I saw but I did not doubt that he was a god. I did not care for looks because I often got judged from my own, actually the only thing that was going through my head was that he would take all the girls and he would have a normal quiet year. I had hoped that this blond would take the attention off me, it was selfish but I had hoped he would. At the end of the Assembly I went to Math's with Neji. I wanted to see his reaction.

Neji and me were often in the same lessons being in all the tops, the rest weren't as smart and stayed at the bottom unless it was Drama were we were all together. On first entering the classroom Neji seemed to have composed himself and was showing no emotion at all, he sat at the back and waited for Kakashi too come…he did not come. When the class was seated the redhead walked in looking pissed.

"Your teacher had to go somewhere...he said I had to take the lesson..." He said so quietly and coldly that it almost seemed like a death threat, we all shivered, this was one person we would not piss off. "Anyway, ill give you a work sheet and you'll do it" He said glaring at everyone, Neji was just looking at him curiously. Looking closer at Gaara he had a tattoo on his head which was the Japanese symbol for 'love', it seemed odd for a Goth to have something so...nice? too have a tattoo on his head.

He gave the sheets out and in silence and we started doing the sheet, it was pretty hard and most people were having difficulty yet no one dared ask for help, Neji hadn't been stuck on a question yet so I had copied the answers I couldn't do off him. He stopped writing though and frowned, Neji took his work seriously so trust him to be the only one brave enough to as for help. He put his hand up and everyone froze, Gaara was looking at some papers and didn't seem to notice. Neji cleared his throat.

"Gaara-sensei? I'm stuck on question 19" Neji said looking at Gaara, Gaara blinked and cocked his head cutely to the side...well it was cute for someone so murderous, he looked curious yet confused, what had the redhead been thinking? We soon found out…

"Why haven't you got any pupils..."He asked, our eyes widened, that was something no one dared to asked Hyuuga Neji if they wanted to live through there school life, Gaara shook his head, I do no think he had meant to say anything but by the way Neji was sitting he was offended.

"I do not think that it is in your right to ask such personal questions _sensei..._ but if you feel like being personal why have you got the Japanese symbol 'love' carved into you forehead" I cringed at Neji's tone, his eyes were so cold and hard that at that moment I thought it was scarier than Gaara's. Gaara looked surprised then furious, he stood up and so did Neji, Neji was taller than the redhead but the way the redhead stood you would never have told.

"Your name!" Gaara snapped while Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Hyuuga" He stated simply, he did not give his first name to people he did not respect; Neji did not like this man anymore.

"I see...you should learn to keep you mouth closed to your superiors..." My eyes widened more...this was Hyuuga Neji! He was one of the wealthiest families in Konoha and yet Gaara had just called himself superior! Neji's fists clenched as the redhead smirked knowing he had hit a nerve. I knew one thing at that moment, Gaara knew how proud the Hyuuga's were therefore knew exactly what to say to rile him up. Neji normally was calm about his family and did not let comments about them disturb him. At that moment Kakashi walked in grinning and then stopped looking at the too boys

"Err...am I disturbing something?" Neji and Gaara glared at each other before Neji sat back down and Gaara went to the front, Kakashi looked confused.

Nothing interesting happened until my last lesson, PE had gone by weird, Kiba was just as mental as Gai-sensei, and Sai was in my class so it was somewhat enjoyable. My last lesson was Drama; I hated Drama for two reasons. First one being is that in Drama you have to express you emotions...I had none to express and second Sakura and Ino were in there and they would beg Jiraiya to pair them up with him, he always said yes because they wore short shirts and they would flash him so he would say yes. Jiraiya was a pervert so no matter what scene we were practicing there would be a kiss in it, which would mean I would either kiss Sakura or Ino otherwise I would fail. It was torture.

Though I didn't think I would mind Drama today because Naruto-sensei was in it, that means Sakura and Ino would leave me alone for him, at lunch I had not seen them or my fan club for that matter so I was guessing that they were spying on Naruto. I was considerably happy, that was until I got in there. I walked in with my friends and Sakura and Ino were the first to talk to me.

"Sasuke! Have you seen the new sensei? He is so hot but not as hot as you!" Sakura said, Ino nodded and, I frowned. I personally thought he was better looking than me, but I told myself that as soon as he walked in they would be all over him. I managed to shrug them off and sat with Neji and Sai, Sai was grinning like a mad man. I had asked him what was wrong.

"Well! I'm not in one of the college student's classes because there all in the top groups so this is the first one! And he just so happens to be the hottest! There he is!" Everyone looked at the doorway as Jiraiya and Naruto walked in, everyone was excited to see him, Sakura and Ino squealed and I smirked and looked at Neji, Neji chuckled and shook his head.

"Calm down calm down!" Jiraiya said looking frustrated, Naruto was just grinning. "This is Uzumaki like you all know, we will just be writing our own scripts today, get in groups of six and make a play! Next lesson you will perform them!" We were already in six, which I was thankful for. Sai was the one who made most the script up; he kept calling Naruto over though, which was annoying.

"Ne Naruto-sensei? What part do you think I should play?" Naruto looked at him blankly.

"What parts are there?" He asked, Sai grinned.

"Well its about two brothers and then there's this really pretty girl we both like, one had a really nice personality while the other doesn't" Sai stated, Naruto frowned.

"Well you and Sasuke should be the brothers...you look related..." I was surprised he knew my name but I didn't show it. "Which brother is better looking?" Sai grinned.

"The nice one!" Naruto frowned

"Maybe you should change your script and make the mean one the best looking..." Sai was confused.

"Why?"

"Well Sasuke would play the mean one because all he does is glare at people and you should make the less handsome one you because your nicer and way more social, also Hinata should be the girl, she's shy and stuff not the normal choice." Naruto said happily, Sai nodded, I glared at the blond offended, Naruto looked at me and ginned mockingly, I growled.

"Well anyway you need parts for the others...and a part for me! I want to be evolved!" Naruto says happily Sai grinned plan forming in his head I sigh in defeat.

"Well..er..we need something...I know…Hinata starts too like the nice one but the nice one is having doubts about his sexuality and then he likes this guy..." Sai looked at Naruto, he seemed to be considering it, I rolled my eyes, and the blond sure was dense. He grinned

"Actually that's not a bad idea...Neji and TenTen are friends of Sasuke, Sasuke puts on his meanness because he doesn't want to get committed to anyone! Hinata liked Sasuke and Sasuke pretends to like Hinata because he knows his brother does that's you Sai, I can be a teacher and Sasuke turns out to be having and affair with me that leaves the nice guy with the girl!" He said happily, I was not happy with this, neither was Sai.

"But...But...the nice guy should turn out gay..." He said but Naruto shook his head. "I should be the mean guy!" Sai said happily, I just sat there not knowing what to do..

"But you're the nice guy!" Naruto said absent mindedly, he was scribbling down a script, Sai was glaring at me and I gave him a displeasing look, he shrugged and grinned and started helping with the script. It wasn't long before it was done...I did not like it one bit and I did not want to act it out in front of everyone.

I was popular with all the girls liking me and I would always be mean to my brother who was Sai, Sai then started liking Hinata and followed her around on his own because he had no friends, Hinata befriends him and he thinks that she likes him but then she tells him that she likes Sasuke but can never have him because everyone else does and he would never notice her. Sasuke see Sai hanging around a girl and starts to show interest in her, Sai confronts Sasuke at home and Sasuke says its because Sai killed his parents, if he hadn't have kept whining they wouldn't have abandoned us. Sai gets depressed in school and is walking by a classroom one day but hears strange noising coming from the classroom, he peeks in and gasped, Naruto and Sasuke are kissing and half way through sex. Sasuke sees him with his eyes widened and chases him out. Sasuke then tackles Sai and tells him not to tell anyone, Sai grins and tells him to back off Hinata, Sasuke agrees, Sai tells Hinata that he loves her and Hinata says she feels the same was and they become girlfriend and boyfriend, but then Sasuke has his own problems. TenTen and Neji have split up because Neji says that he liked someone else, it just happens to be Naruto, they fight over him and Naruto loved Sasuke but Sasuke wont go out in public as gay, he is too popular, Neji goes all evil and tells everyone Sasuke's gay and they all hate him now. Sasuke goes too Naruto but Naruto turns him down saying that he only wants him now because the whole school knows. Naruto has a relationship with Neji and it ends with Sasuke sitting in his room alone with nothing, Sai comes in and befriends him, they hang out at school with Hinata but everyone still hates him. Then it ends.

I for one did not want to act this out next lesson but Jiraiya was so intrigued by it that he gave us a week to practice it and then perform it in front of the whole class, I refused but he said if I didn't do it good I'd fail so I was stuck with having to practice a dumb play and I would have to kiss a dumb blond! We would be practicing every night after school. That night I went home with Sai, Sai said I was lucky that I get too kiss Naruto. Naruto and me were fighting all the time now, I don't know why I'm was normally quite and calm but he brings something out in me, Lee did not participate in the play because he was training with Gai-sensei.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X

**Please review or I wont write :D:D there's the deal :D:D REVIEW and it will get better :D:D**


End file.
